spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich wiki
Brakujące wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia dodania wiki do listy. Twoja wiki zostanie automatycznie wzięta pod uwagę w rankingach wg ilości haseł i grafik. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać na końcu poniższej listy w formie poprawnego odnośnika do wiki oraz opcjonalnie jej nazwy (w przypadku braku zostanie pobrana ze strony). Po dywizie można również dodać istniejące kategorie (oddzielone przecinkami) do których dana wiki ma należeć. * .wikia.com Nazwa wiki - kategorie action=edit&section=2}} Dodaj zgłoszenie brakującej wiki Lista wiki oczekujących na dodanie * Sosnowiec Wikia * Strategia Czasu Rzeczywistego Wikia * GeoCraft Wikia * Doom RPG Wikia * Etniczna Wikia * Tokyo Ghoul Wiki * AgeOfEmpiresPL Wiki * Jorvikipedia Wiki * Wśródlądzie Wikia * Star Wars Fanonpedia * Undertale Wikia * Wiki o Kurowie * ELEX Wikia * Lab Rats: Elite Force Wikia * Nie z tego świata Wikia * Shannara Wikia * Code Geass Wiki * Alan Wake Wiki * Hodowla Zwierząt i Roślin Eduardo * Łódzka Wikia * Boruto Wikia * K-pop Wikia * Eurowizja Wikia * Lolita Fashion Wiki * Europa Wiki * Overwatch Wikia * Paktofonika Wikia * Machinima Wikia * Max Payne Wiki - już jest na liście * Dżemożercy Wikia * Drużyna Wiki * Gran Turismo Wikia * Soyluna Wikia * CraftModPolska Wikia * Naleśniki Wikia * FlatOut Wiki * Sword Art Online Fanon Wiki * Transformers Fiction Wiki * Animanga Fanon Wiki * Kuroko no Basuke Fan Fiction Wiki * Dragon Ball Fan Zone Wikia * Fairy Tail Guild Wikia * Marvel Fanon Wikia * Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki * Werewolves Wikia * Fairy Tail Fan Wiki * Grand Theft Auto Fan Fiction Wiki * Hill Climb Racing Wiki * Crash Bandicoot Wiki * Fikcyjna Tomek i Przyjaciele Wiki * SpyroPedia * MegaMan Wiki * Ben 10 Fikcja Wiki * Games Random Wiki * Film Fanon Wikia * Fikcyjny świat Wiki * Wiki Galactik Football * Bakugan Original Wiki * Sega Wiki * Tabaluga Wiki * Elfenlied Wiki * Bionicle Fanon Wiki * Street Fighter Wiki * Turystyka Wiki * Wiki Jonhy test wymysły fanów * Trzej Detektywi - Wiki - już jest na liście * HPpedia Wiki * Mogilno Wiki - już jest na liście * Wataha złamanych serc Wiki * Symulator Wrestlingu Wiki * Pokemon Wiki * Littlespetsh0p Wikia * Dsj2-top Wiki - już jest na liście * Świat wg zombie Wiki * SlugTerra Fanon Wiki * Warhammer Wiki * Nasz świat my little pony Wiki * PLITTR Wiki * Minecraft Wiki * Minecraft Wiki * Bakugan: Bakugany To Nie Wszystko Wiki * WALL·E Wiki * Autobusy Warszawskie Wiki * Dziwopedia * Jebaczowa Wikia * Disney infinity Wiki * Diablo Wiki * Avengers pedia - już jest na liście * Szkarłatny dom Wikia * Paragon Wikia * Watch Dogs Wiki * Trolle Wiki * Minionki Wiki * Yuri!!! on Ice Wiki Czy można zmienić kategorię mojej Wiki? Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia poprawienia lub dodania wiki do kategorii. Poprawki będą wprowadzane przez administratorów. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać w formacie: * Nazwa/Link do wiki - Kategorie - podpis * Piraci z Karaibów Wiki - rozrywka - Skipper123 (dyskusja) 16:46, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) * Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki - rozrywka Szenzii I like holidays! (kto pogada???) 08:03, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne — Nana 01:05, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) * Angry Birds Fanon Wiki - gry BrunoTomek (pogadasz na czacie ?) 08:13, lip 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne — Nana 01:05, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) * EverAfterHigh Wiki - rozrywka Evangelyn (dyskusja) 07:23, lip 22, 2013 (UTC) * Loco Roco Wiki - Gry - GmenGul (dyskusja) 07:21, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) * Sankarea Wiki - Anime - Sanka Rea (dyskusja) 14:47, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) * Dota 2 Wiki - gry 15:30, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC) (nie wiem czy tak jest, bo nie widzę tam mej wiki) * Creepypasta Wiki - Rozrywka - 12:59, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) (Skoro Lifestyle nie istnieje, to niech będzie rozrywka jak angielska wiki) * Valve Wiki - Gry - Zapomniałem o kategorii... 16:09, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) * Anuria Wiki - Lifestyle - Cleopatera (dyskusja) 19:32, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Tutaj akurat kategorii lifestyle brak, dodałem do kreatywne — Nana 02:27, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) *Haikyuu!! Wiki - Anime - Rui05 (dyskusja) 09:51, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) *Sycowska Wiki - geografia - Martinus 19980 (dyskusja) 17:59, gru 25, 2013 (UTC) * Przyjaciele z kieszonkowa według widzów - Rozrywka - Cleopatera (dyskusja) 17:03, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) ** Wszelki fanon leci tylko do kategorii kreatywne 18:45, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) *** Dokładnie, ale za to dodałem Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Wiki kategorii rozrywka, bo nie miała żadnej. — Nana 18:53, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) * PlayStation Wiki - Rozrywka Adi4510 19:55, lut 6, 2014 (UTC) * Fikcyjne księżniczki Wiki - Nie ma kategorii, dodajcie do kreatywnych - * Opowiadania Wiki - Kategoria Kreatywne - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 06:57, maj 14, 2014 (UTC) * Gumball Wiki - Kategoria Rozrywka wAmPiReK (dyskusja) 09:43, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) * Wodogrzmoty Małe - Rozrywka - CatheRine ''Tablica wiadomości'' 13:54, sie 14, 2014 (UTC) * Steven Universe Wiki - rozrywka - Kergankryo (dyskusja) * Wiki Artemis Fowl - Rozrywka - Prosiłabym o dodanie kategorii "Rozrywka". ~ | Emily Elizabeth Fowl * Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Wiki Prosiłbym o dodanie kategorii Gry, Fantastyka Pan Zły (dyskusja) 13:47, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) * Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Wiki - Proszę o dodanie kategorii "TV". Michalomatek 10:34, sie 18, 2015 (UTC) * Tupac Wiki - Proszę o dodanie do kategorii "Muzyka" — Lordtrion(tablica · · ) 18:57, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) * Jedi Wiki - Proszę o dodanie do kategorii "Filmy" — Lordtrion(tablica · · ) 18:57, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) * Once Upon a Time Wiki - rozrywka, fantastyka i kreatywne (ponieważ na wiki działa fanon) ✪ Pallid 17:10, lis 10, 2015 (UTC) * Bootypedia Wiki - gry - Solarius Scorch (dyskusja) 22:11, paź 7, 2015 (UTC) * Siguar Wiki - Kreatywne, Rozrywka ~ Hiński Durian (dyskusja) 19:41, lis 24, 2015 (UTC) * Fable Wiki - Kategora Gry - BlackAngel92 22:00, lis 24, 2015 (UTC) * SpongeBob Wiki - Proszę o dodanie kategorii "TV". Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 20:19, gru 24, 2015 (UTC) ** W rankingach nie ma takiej kategorii, ale zauważyłem, że wiki nie należała do tej kategorii Wikii, co poprawiłem. — Nana 21:31, gru 24, 2015 (UTC) * Plants vs. Zombies Wiki - Gry - Traszkka (tablica) 20:47, sty 5, 2016 (UTC) * Wiki o Kurowie - geografia, sport, nauka i technika, hobby - [http://pl.kurow.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pietras1988 Pietras1988] [http://pl.kurow.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Pietras1988 TALK] 11:57, sty 19, 2016 (UTC) * Piekaczki Wiki - Proszę o zmienienie kategorii "Filmy" na "TV". Chuck123456 (Moja tablica) 21:09, lut 6, 2016 (UTC) * Star Wars Fanonpedia – z "rozrywka" na "kreatywne" – ~''Mustafar29'' Dyskusja • Przyjaciele! 19:57, sty 13, 2016 (UTC) * Etniczna Wikia - proszę o dodanie Wiki do kategorii rozrywka, kreatywne i gry Uromax (dyskusja) 20:58, lut 29, 2016 (UTC) * Alan Wake Wiki - gry — Light22 12:36, kwi 23, 2016 (UTC) * Lolita Fashion Wiki – hobby. Evangelyn (tell me a story) 21:08, cze 20, 2016 (UTC) * CraftModPolska - gry - Kolonijo * Agnieszka Stelmaszyk Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Arturros Wiki - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Avengers pedia - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Bohaterzy Pierścienia Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Brony Wiki - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Craftsite Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * F23 Wiki - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * GONE: ETAP Od środka Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * GeoCraft Wikia - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Gorillaz Wiki - muzyka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Gran Turismo Wikia - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Harry Potter School PL Universe Wiki - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Hodowla Zwierząt i Roślin Eduardo - geografia - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Kafkopedia - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Krasnapedia Wiki - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Książki Wiki - hobby, rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Miejskie legendy Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Minecraft Heaven Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Minerały Wiki - nauka i technika - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * MyScene Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * N a r u t o Wiki - anime - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Naruciak Wiki - anime - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Narutol Wiki - anime - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Osoby Wiki - nauka i technika - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Psiaczki Wiki - hobby - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * RabbideerZ Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Silent Hill Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Skazany na śmierć Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Soyluna Wikia - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Strategia Czasu Rzeczywistego Wikia - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * TAJEMNICE DOMU ANUBISA Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Teen Wolf Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * To nie ja Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Romkopedia - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Transformers: WoC Wikia - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Transpedia Wiki - nauka i technika - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Violetta Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Wiem co kupuję Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Wiki Chuck Palahniuk - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Wiki The Republic Era - kreatywne - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Ulysses Moore Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Wiki World Delegation - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Worms World Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Worms polska Wiki - gry - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * ZTM Warszawa Wiki - geografia - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Zapytaj Beczkę Wiki - rozrywka - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Świadomy Sen Wiki - nauka i technika - 18:35, paź 9, 2016 (UTC) * Trzej Detektywi - Wiki - hobby, rozrywka - 10:20, paź 10, 2016 (UTC) * Mogilno Wiki - geografia - 10:20, paź 10, 2016 (UTC) * Dsj2-top Wiki - gry - 10:20, paź 10, 2016 (UTC) * Trolle Wiki - fantastyka, rozrywka - Xena5200 (Tablica wiadomości) 10:50, lis 19, 2016 (UTC) * Minionki Wiki - rozrywka - Xena5200 (Tablica wiadomości) 10:51, lis 19, 2016 (UTC) = Dyskusja = Archiwum * Lis 2010 - Cze 2013 *A mnie się wydaje, że Centrum Społeczności pod adopcję nie podlega ;P —tomta1 [✉] 19:45, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Błąd (a konkretnie moja ślepota) się wkradł w skrypt i zamiast adminów i biurokratów sprawdzał dwa razy biurokratów (których oficjalnie tu nie ma) - naprawione. — Nana 21:41, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) * Błądzik się znalazł ^^ Tam, gdzie wiki, u których kategoria została zmieniona, wo zamiast w znaczniku żeby była litera s, jest span. Nie jest to jakiś wielki błąd, ale warto by to naprawić ;) 14:12, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) ** To nie błąd :) (a przynajmniej nie bota). Znacznik jest stosowany przez bota do innych celów. Skrypt poza linkami w odpowiedniej sekcji, szuka wiki do dodania również na całej stronie dyskusji - aby nie sprawdzać (zapytanie API) każdego linku przy każdym wywołaniu skryptu oznacza te sprawdzone za pomocą tego znacznika. Z tego co widzę to zepsute zostało tutaj przez jakiegoś użytkownika - naprawione przy okazji skreślania :) — Nana 14:51, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) *** Acha, spoko :) 16:03, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Aktualizacja skryptu bota Właśnie wprowadziłem większość zmian związanych z aktualizacją skryptu. Rankingi są tymczasowo puste, bo skrypt dostaje starą wersję strony i muszę czekać aż pamięć podręczna API się wyczyści. Więcej informacji później ;). — Nana 17:39, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Wszytko zrobione. Można się rozpisać w temacie zmian. Poniżej lista tych ważniejszych w skrypcie oraz liście: * Sprawdzanie czy ranking był już aktualizowany jest teraz wbudowane w skrypt i działa na podstawie daty edycji na wiki, a nie na podstawie obecności loga na kompie (tak jak działało przez skrypt wsadowy u mnie) *: Dzięki temu pozwala wykryć edycje innego bota i pominięcie aktualizacji. * Skrypt automatycznie pobiera aktualną nazwę oraz główny adres wiki i odpowiednio aktualizuje wpis. *: Jeśli nazwa wiki wymaga jakiejś poprawki (np. skrócenie nazwy), bot rozpoznaje parametr Wyświetl nazwę w szablonie który pozwala na wymuszenie wyświetlanie konkretnej nazwy na liście (tutaj akurat to zadanie szablonu) oraz w rankingach (użyta zostaje wymuszona jeśli została podana) niezależnie od aktualnej nazwy wiki. * Nieaktywne wiki na liście domyślnie są ukryte i można je pokazać klikając odpowiedni przycisk na górze i dole listy. * Kolumna z numeracją (dla listy wiki oraz kategorii) jest teraz statyczna (bez setek ifów) i jest aktualizowana przez bota niwelując potrzebę aktualizowania jej ręcznie gdy ilość wierszy przekroczyła ilość przewidzianą w szablonie. (co dodatkowo powodowało błąd w wyświetlaniu znany kilku użytkownikom :P) * Wiki z ilością artykułów równą 0 zostają automatycznie usunięte z listy. * Lista będzie aktualizowana codziennie, a rankingi raz w tygodniu. *: Wiki oczekujące na dodanie również będą dodawane codziennie ale w rankingu pojawią się dopiero w weekend. * Co do dodawania wiki. Teraz skrypt bierze pod uwagę lenistwo niektórych użytkowników i sprawdza całą stronę dyskusji w poszukiwaniu linków do wiki. Te już sprawdzone są oznaczane w kodzie poprzez zawarcie ich w czystym tagu żeby ich ponownie nie sprawdzać w przyszłości (co wydłuża czas działania skryptu - żądanie API trzeba wysłać) *: Wiki znalezione w ten sposób zostaną dodane jako skreślone w sekcji oczekujących * Sekcja wiki oczekujących działa mniej więcej tak jak działała. Wymagany jest jedynie poprawny link do wiki, nazwa nie jest wymagana ale jeśli zostanie podana i jest inna od aktualnej to zostanie dodana jako wymuszona. Tak samo dodawanie kategorii dalej działa. *: Warto zaznaczyć, że wersja dla leniwych nie pozwala na określenie kategorii oraz wymuszenie nazwy wiki. * Konfiguracja bota znajduje się na wiki. (MediaWiki:Ranking-bot-settings‎‎) Z okazji powyższych zmian skrypt może być uruchamiany przez kilku użytkowników co zmniejszy to jego awaryjność. Na razie jeszcze podziała tylko u mnie, bo najpierw chcę jeszcze zrobić opcję wykrywania wersji żeby bot nie robił aktualizacji gdy jest uruchamiana stara wersja skryptu. W tej chwili jest u mnie ustawiony na 6 uruchomień dziennie od 3:00 do 23:00 więc trafienie na włączony komputer nie powinno być problemem. — Nana 19:00, cze 30, 2013 (UTC)